Percy The Unknown
by Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon
Summary: Kronos took revenge. Percy is The Last Legacy. The gods have sent him to another dimension to keep him safe. On the new Earth, Percy meets the Atlanteans, though none know what he is. They don't know that he is their lord. When Batman comes for Aquaman, Percy is brought into yet another war and the enemy is someone much like Kronos. Steppenwolf. Full summary in chapter 3!
1. In the Beginning of Time

In the beginning of time

Before the universe was created, one man floated in nothing for millions of year in pure darkness. Whenever he woke, he would wake only to be reminded that he was forever alone, drifting aimlessly in the dark and empty space for eternity.

That was until one day, he thought of a woman that could be his perfect wife. He started to create her with a piece of his essence. Before long, he had created a fine young woman with silky black hair and white eyes filled with power.

At first, they were both very happy. The woman had named herself Chaos and the man, The Unknown.

Unknown found his wife crying in her sleep one day, whispering for a greater purpose.

Unknown loved Chaos so much, he kissed her and took away all influence he had had on her and made her believe that she was the first being, soon to be the creator of a great creation.

Unknown slipped away into a universe created by him for him to live without being noticed by chaos his true love.

He was never heard from again.

* * *

 **Hi y'all! DamHotDog here. I have adopted this story from LordPhantomRaven with permission. The first three chapters are all his, with a few grammar tweaks and add in's, such as the last sentence of this first chapter.**

 **DamHotDog**


	2. Battle to the Death

Percy's POV

"Annabeth run I'll hold them off! " I said as I sliced down a hoard of monsters.

"Percy, don't you _DARE_ tell me to run! If we die, we die together!" Annabeth yelled back as she threw her knife, skewering the hellhound that had tried to sneak up behind me.

"Fine. Let's hurry up before the camp destroyed," I told her.

With that, Annabeth and I kept on fighting and soon, the rest of the campers had joined us in the fight.

It looked like we were finally going to win but suddenly, a loud crack was heard and a burst of light followed. When the light diminished, I looked into a face I had hoped never to see again.

"You're dead! I saw Luke kill you! How can you be alive?" I yelled, my voice cutting through the now silent battleground.

"Hah! Grandson, you can never hope to kill a Titian. Much less the king himself! You will pay for what happened that fateful day! " Kronos said.

"Even if you kill me today, there will always be a hero to stop the likes of you," I yelled to Kronos charging at him, my sword swinging in my wake.

"Foolish child. I could never hurt you physically. That would be too easy! No, you will live and witness the destruction of all of the demigods and their allies." Kronos' smile only grew as he talked. This made me want to charge faster than ever before, but I couldn't move, my feet rooted to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I shouted angrily.

"I told you, you will watch as your companions die!" Kronos said he raised a hand. Slowly, all around camp, portals opened and I was only able to stand there, looking on in shock as I watched what looked to be an unlimited army of monsters prepare to destroy the camp I considered home.

"Do you like what you see? I gained this power from someone older than even the Titans. Do you now see how hopeless you are against me now, Jackson?" Kronos hissed out the last word as if it was the worst insult in the world.

I stood there staring at the battlefield, only able to watch as my comrades slowly fell to Kronos' army. As the last demigod on the field fell, Kronos laughed.

"Where are the gods now, Jackson? If you had only joined me the first time, this would never have been necessary. You caused this. YOU CAUSED THE DESTRUCTION OF THE DEMIGOD CIVILIZATION!" He roared the last part, nearly making my eardrums burst.

"Why don't you kill me, you jackass of a Titan?!" I yelled, still unable to believe that he had just killed all of my friends, my family.

"I said I would not kill you. I will curse you with immorality and give you a gift to ensure you unable to forget the day you killed your family," Kronos smirked.

He was right. I killed my family. I made this happen, and I was unable to protect those that I held dear.

"Goodbye, Jackson," Kronos whispered beside my ear.

I stood there for what seemed like hours until I finally had enough strength to move.

* * *

I made it to Olympus, only to see that almost everything was now in ruins. The only place standing was the throne room. As I made my way there, It seemed as if the once great Olympus was slowly crumbling to dust, to nothingness.

"Perseus Jackson, you have survived. Thank Chaos!" Zeus exclaimed.

At first, this surprised me. Zeus hated my guts. Then, I realized that the gods could have helped in the war. "Why didn't you help your children? Because you refused to help, they are all dead!" I yelled in rage, glaring at all the gods.

"Perseus, we weren't able to as the Titans came through a portal and started attacking Olympus from the inside," Zeus replied in a weak voice.

"Son, listen to me. You are the only one who believes in us now. We are slowly fading. You are the last child of the gods, therefore, we must protect you the best we can. We will send you off to a different dimension that is almost exactly like ours," the Lord of the Sea's, my father, said.

I was shocked that they were going to send me away.

"But first, we should bless him with all the power of the gods," said Athena. "He is our last legacy, let us at least try and help him last to see old age."

With a burst of light, I felt the power of the gods flow through me and then it was locked away, the feeling of immense power leaving me.

"Goodbye, Perseus Jackson, The Last Demigod, and good luck in the next universe," the gods said in union as a bright light consumed me, bringing me into Morpheus' realm.


	3. The Last Legacy

**A/N: Hey y'all! Ok now so this is really important. If you don't read my A/N, don't complain to me that I retold chapter 2! So I just watched Justice League, you know, the new one? Yea ok so I thought "well I'm making a Justice League and Percy Jackson crossover already and it is nowhere where so why not make it a crossover with this movie?" and so yea! This is now a crossover with that movie! Most things will remain the same. Kronos is going to rule the Earth and Percy is gonna get sent to another dimension, but some things will change. Ok? Got it? Good. Now let's rock this story! Oh, and also, I'm really sorry for not updating in like, 4 months. I lead a busy life, sue me!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Actually, don't sue me.**

 **Here is the new summary:**

 **Kronos took revenge. Percy is The Last Legacy. The gods have sent him to another dimension to keep him safe. On the new Earth, Percy meets the Atlanteans, though none know what he is. They don't know that he is their lord. When Batman comes for Aquaman, Percy is brought into yet another war and the enemy is someone much like Kronos. Steppenwolf. Percy hoped he wouldn't have to live the life of a hero again, but the Fates - once again - aren't on his side. It turns out that on this new Earth, everything that happened to Percy really happened. Well, millennia ago. It seems that the world has not developed much since then. It also seems that the Amazons took back the world from Kronos with other allies. Steppenwolf, Percy realizes, is not like Kronos. Oh, no, not at all. In fact, Steppenwolf _is_ Kronos. How will Percy react to this new information? Will he be able to move on from the past, or will his rage and fury take over him, risking his life to rid the world of Kronos? I mean, it's not like he has anything to lose...**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon: Bruce, Barry, do me a favor and do my disclaimer.**

 **Batman: *ignores Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon* Just get in the car. I'll explain everything on the plane.**

 **Flash: The plane? What are your superpowers again?**

 **Batman: I'm rich.**

 **Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon: Alright y'all, y'all are both pretty but can you please do my disclaimer?**

 **Batman: I'm rich. Like, really rich. You know I can just buy everything you have, right?**

 **Flash: Yea that dude has A LOT of money. You also know that I can just hack your computer, right?**

 **Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon: *scoff* Y'all, in this world, I'm the boss. I can make you die right where you're sitting, you know that? Now do my disclaimer or I'll shove a Parademon down your throat!**

 **Flash: *gulps* Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon doesn't own Percy Jackson or me or Cyborg or Wonder Woman or Aquaman or Superman or -**

 **Batman: Of course she doesn't own me. I belong to no one.**

 **Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon: *drains Bruce Wayne's bank account***

 **Batman: *gets a call***

 **Banker: Sir, it seems that your bank account has just dropped to zero...**

 **Batman: WHAT?! *glares at Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon* RETURN MY MONEY!**

 **Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon: *scoff* I didn't know you liked money so much. Say my disclaimer and I'll return your money.**

 **Batman: *glares***

 **Flash: *gulps* Just do it, man. It's not like it'll do any harm.**

 **Batman: *mutters* It'll harm my reputation.**

 **Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon: *smirks* Don't worry. It won't tell anyone.**

 **Batman: *grumbling* Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon doesn't own Percy Jackson or the Justice League.**

 **The Whole World: *gasp* Bruce Wayne just took orders from someone!**

 **Batman: YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!**

 **Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon: I didn't tell them. They witnessed it.**

 **Batman: Why do you do this too me?!**

 **Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon: Cause it's really a lot of fun. Don't worry, I'll let you have your peace now. *returns Bruce Wayne's money and makes the world minus the Justice League forget the whole Bruce-Wayne-just-took-orders-from-someone! ordeal***

 **Batman: *gets a call***

 **Banker: Very sorry, sir, but it seems that it was all just a misunderstanding.**

 **Batman: *looks at Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon and grumbles* Thank you.**

 **Justice League: *gasp***

 **Batman: *glares at Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon***

 **Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon: *snicker* Sorry man, I'm not letting them forget this!**

 **Batman: WHY YOU-**

 **Flash: Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, chill out there, man! Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon, just get on with the story.**

 **Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon: Why, thank you, Barry! On with the story!**

* * *

Percy's POV

"Annabeth run I'll hold them off! " I said as I sliced down a hoard of monsters.

"Percy, don't you _DARE_ tell me to run! If we die, we die together!" Annabeth yelled back as she threw her knife, skewering the hellhound that had tried to sneak up behind me.

"Fine. Let's hurry up before the camp gets destroyed," I told her.

With that, Annabeth and I kept on fighting and soon, the rest of the campers had joined us in the fight.

It looked like we were finally going to win but suddenly, a loud crack was heard and a burst of light followed. When the light diminished, I looked into a face I had hoped never to see again.

"You're dead! I saw Luke kill you! How can you be alive?" I yelled, my voice cutting through the now silent battleground.

"Hah! Grandson, you can never hope to kill a Titian. Much less the king himself! You will pay for what happened that fateful day! " Kronos said.

"Even if you kill me today, there will always be a hero to stop the likes of you," I yelled to Kronos charging at him, my sword swinging in my wake.

"Foolish child. I could never hurt you physically. That would be too easy! No, you will live and witness the destruction of all of the demigods and their allies." Kronos' smile only grew as he talked. This made me want to charge faster than ever before, but I couldn't move, my feet rooted to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I shouted angrily.

"I told you, you will watch as your companions die!" Kronos said he raised a hand. Slowly, all around camp, portals opened and I was only able to stand there, looking on in shock as I watched what looked to be an unlimited army of monsters prepare to destroy the camp I considered home.

"Do you like what you see? I gained this power from someone older than even the Titans. Do you now see how hopeless you are against me now, Jackson?" Kronos hissed out the last word as if it was the worst insult in the world.

I stood there staring at the battlefield, only able to watch as my comrades slowly fell to Kronos' army. As the last demigod on the field fell, Kronos laughed.

"Where are the gods now, Jackson? If you had only joined me the first time, this would never have been necessary. You caused this. YOU CAUSED THE DESTRUCTION OF THE DEMIGOD CIVILIZATION!" He roared the last part, nearly making my eardrums burst.

"Why don't you kill me, you jackass of a Titan?!" I yelled, still unable to believe that he had just killed all of my friends, my family. Even worse, he had killed Annabeth. I tried not to look at her mangled body. I could barely keep the tears at bay.

"I said I would not kill you. I will curse you with a special kind of immorality. You will only be able to perish by the hand of a true villain. You will never age and never get any kind of sickness, but you can still feel pain. The immortality will only make it non-fatal. Your only Elysium will come with a villain. You will also have the blessing and curse of perfect memory. You will be unable to forget the day you killed your family," Kronos smirked.

He was right. I had killed my family. I made this happen, and I was unable to protect those that I held dear.

"Goodbye, Jackson," Kronos whispered beside my ear.

I stood there for what seemed like hours until I finally had enough strength to move.

* * *

I made it to Olympus, only to see that almost everything was now in ruins. The only place standing was the throne room. As I made my way there, It seemed as if the once great Olympus was slowly crumbling to dust, to nothingness.

"Perseus Jackson, you have survived. Thank Chaos!" Zeus exclaimed.

At first, this surprised me. Zeus hated my guts. Then, I realized that the gods could have helped in the war. "Why didn't you help your children? Because you refused to help, they are all dead!" I yelled in rage, glaring at all the gods.

"Perseus, we weren't able to as the Titans came through a portal and started attacking Olympus from the inside," Zeus replied in a weak voice.

"Son, listen to me. You are the only one who believes in us now. We are slowly fading. You are the last child of the gods, therefore, we must protect you the best we can. We will send you off to a different dimension that is almost exactly like ours," the Lord of the Sea's, my father, said.

I was shocked that they were going to send me away.

"But first, we should bless him with all the power of the gods," said Athena. "He is our last legacy, let us at least try and help him last to see old age."

So they didn't know about my immortality. Figures.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, we, the Olympian Council shall now bless you in our domains," said Zeus, formally.

"I, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, bless you with the knowledge of every generation. Your knowledge now surpasses that of all of the Earth's greatest minds combined."

"I, Ares, God of War, bless you with the knowledge of all of the most deadly maneuvers with any weapon you come across."

"I, Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, bless you with the ability to turn into a wolf. You will also be able to turn your eyes silver and red, and you can morph any individual parts of your body into a wolf without becoming one entirely."

"I, Apollo, God of the Sun, Music, Medicine, Poetry, and Archery, bless you with the ability to identify and name any kind of sound or music."

"I, Hephaestus, God of Fire, Lord of the Forges, and the Blacksmith of the Gods, bless you with the knowledge of the recipes to any man-made item."

"I, Dionysus, God of Wine, bless you with the immunity to any drug or alcohol, no matter how strong. This can be removed and added to your will."

"I, Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest, bless you with the knowledge of all flora life."

"I, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, bless you with the ability to change your features at will. Such as eye color, hair length, height, hair color, skin tone, eye shape, etc."

"I, Hermes, God of Thieves and Travelers and the Messenger of the Gods, bless you with enhanced speed and stealth."

"I, Hera, Goddess of Marriage and Family, bless you with the knowledge that you will always find true family, no matter where you are."

"I, Zeus, God of Thunder and Lightning, Lord of the Skies, and King of the Gods, bless you with indestructible wings and safe passage through the skies. I will also remove your phobia of heights."

"I, Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, Father of Horses, Earthshaker, and Stormbringer, bless you with the ability to control any liquid as well as full mastery over my domain. You can melt and freeze anything, as long as it truly has a liquid form. This includes lava and metal. This will no longer strain you."

"Goodbye, Perseus Jackson, The Last Demigod, and good luck in the next universe," the gods said in unison as a bright light consumed me, bringing me into Morpheus' realm.


	4. WATTPAD

This story will now be up on ! My profile is TaoRapier or DamHotDog. Go check it out there!

Up for adoption on .


End file.
